Top Ten
by Sugar Pink
Summary: ONESHOT. Syaoran is leaving for Hong Kong, so the gang is planning a goodbye party. Sakura struggles with finding the perfect gift for him. What Sakura doesn't realize is that she had already given him the best gift ever: her heart.


**Top Ten**

_By Sugar Pink_

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" I hollered, unable to believe my own ears.

"I said, I'm going to have to go back to Hong Kong." He replied me as calmly as he did the first time around.

"When?! _Now?!"_ I sputtered.

"Well, not _now_. My flight is next week." He said, swinging higher on the swing.

"And you decide to tell me this _now?_ Some friend _you_ are, Syaoran Li!" I huffed, angling my legs towards the ground and pulling my swing to a sudden halt.

"I just found out about it last night, Sakura." He said. I watched as his chocolate brown hair sway slightly in the wind as he continued to swing.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? Next week we start Toudai!" I said, feeling slightly angered by his sudden bombshell of an announcement.

He stopped swinging too, and turned to face me seriously, staring into my emerald green eyes with his intent hazel ones.

"Sakura, when I first came to Japan six years ago as a high school freshman, I've always expected to return to Hong Kong. I just never knew _when_ it would happen. It's where the rest of my family is. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." I said softly. "But why does it have to be _now?_ After we all worked so hard to make it into Toudai."

"I was only set here because Meiling was young and adventurous and wanted to see the world six years ago. The elders didn't trust her to be alone in an unknown country, since they thought she was too naïve to make it. So they sent me to look after her. Now her parents want her to continue her studies in the University of Hong Kong. Meiling decided that she had enough fun here too. In fact, she just boarded the plane last night. And if she goes back, I don't have a purpose to stay here any longer."

I glared at him.

"You don't have a purpose to stay?! What about—" I halted. I had almost said _what about __**me?!**_

"What about…?"

"What about—what about all the friends you've made here in Japan?! Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Yukito, Rika, and **me!** Are we not important enough to make you stay?!" I stood up from my swing.

"Sakura…" he got up slowly, his height rising above mines. "You know that I would love to stay. But as far as the Li Clan is concerned, I don't have a purpose to stay anymore. However, as far as **I'm** concerned, I have all the reasons in the world to stay. But I can't disappoint my parents, can I? I can't disappoint the leaders in the clan who expects me to go back and have an early start in training." He glanced away. "I'm sorry."

I stared back him in silence. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Syaoran. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I…I'm going to miss you." I said, trying to not cry.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura. You were the best friend I've ever made in Japan."

Yeah, that's all I'll ever be. _Just a friend._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Aww…this certainly sucks." Tomoyo Daidouji, my best girl friend and cousin, said on the other line. "Did you at least tell him that you love him?"

"Tomoyo-chan!!" I squeaked.

"Sakura!! You didn't tell him?!"

"Well…the timing didn't feel right."

"Okay, that's it. Say no more. I'm going to help you set the _perfect_ moment to confess!"

"Oh, no…what are you going to do??" I asked in a panic.

"Eriol and I are going to plan a goodbye party for Syaoran. And everyone will come. We'll have the party at Eriol's place. I'm sure I can get you two a moment alone at the party where you can tell him that you've loved him since first year high school!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear from Tomoyo's excited voice. Before I can even give my thoughts, she's already saying stuff like "I must go call Eriol and everyone now!! Bye, Sakura!!"

And the line went dead.

I sighed.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"And remember, this is a _surprise_party! So nobody say a single word to Syaoran, got it?" Eriol instructed us at his house the next day.

"Yup!" we all chirped.

"Hey, you know what will be a great idea?" Tomoyo said, giving me a _look_. Uh oh.

"What?" Chiharu piped up.

"We should all give Syaoran going away presents! He'll feel so touched!"

"Yeah, that'll be a great idea." Yukito said. "We all should give him something."

"Okay, that settles it then! Next week, 5PM sharp, right here. Eriol, Rika, I will be in charge of decorations. Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Yukito will be in charge of food and drinks."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You get the most important job of all, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo beamed. "You're responsible for getting Syaoran to his own party without blowing the surprise."

…

…

Oh, dear god.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

I wandered around the streets, looking at random items and looking in random shops, trying to find the perfect gift. Darn, why is it so hard?

_Maybe I'll get him a nice shirt. But clothes are boring. Maybe I'll get him chocolates! He loves those! Oh wait…everyone knows he loves chocolates, so I bet someone is already getting him that…_

I heard the familiar ring tone of my cell phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was Tomoyo.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Do you have any extra gift-wrappings I can borrow? Eriol and I both realized that we used up all our gift-wraps during Christmas. Now we have none left over for Syaoran's present."

"Oh, sure, I have some at home. Wait, you two thought of what to get him already?!"

"Yup, something from the two of us. Did you get your present for him yet?"

"No!! I don't know what to get him!!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You have the perfect gift for him already."

"I do? What's that?" I asked, a perplexed look crossing my face.

"Oh, I got to go now! Eriol is rushing me to go out for lunch! I'll drop by tonight and pick up the wrappings! Byeee!!"

And she hung up on me. Sigh.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Day 5 and still no good present in mind for Syaoran. I just got off the phone with Chiharu. She and Yamazaki had gifts ready too!!

I talked to Tomoyo earlier too. She kept saying how I have the perfect gift…now if I'll only give it to him, then I'll be good.

But WHAT is she talking about?? What gift??

Sighing, my emerald green eyes drifted to the oldest edition of my high school yearbook. Back when we were freshmen in Tomoeda High.

My, how times have changed. We all looked so young, so short.

I missed the days when the reality of Syaoran is leaving for Hong Kong in two days didn't exist.

I missed the days when I can just go to school and expect to see Syaoran there.

I missed the days when I didn't have to count the days I have left with Syaoran.

I missed the days when I didn't have this weird and uncomfortable ache in my heart when I realized that those days are getting shorter and shorter in number.

…

…

…

I felt a single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before my older brother Touya walks in and sees me crying. Or worst, my dad.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in my head. It's as if I finally figured out what Tomoyo meant by "the perfect gift" I already have for Syaoran.

Sitting up straighter, I immediately started to add what you could call the "final touch ups" to my perfect gift.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Day 7. Well, this is the day. The day he's leaving me for good.

_Bad, Sakura! You mustn't cry! You must get Syaoran to his own surprise party without giving it away! No tears!_

I could see him standing near the cherry blossom tree in Penguin Park, just like he promised.

He looked so cute.

I can feel my heart skipped a beat and pump faster, just like every time I approach him, even after all these years we've known each other for.

"Hey, Syaoran."

"Hey, Sakura. Why did you tell me to meet you here?"

Well, this is it! I hope I can convince him!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Sakura, are you sure?? I mean, I spoke to Eriol last night, and he didn't sound like a guy who was having a big fight with his girlfriend." Syaoran sounded skeptical as I dragged him towards Eriol's house.

"Well, I spoke with Tomoyo, and she that's what she told me. Come on, we have to play matchmakers and make sure those two settle themselves."

"Well, I suppose I don't want to leave my friends tonight in a heartbroken state." He said.

_Too bad you won't be able to prevent leaving me in a heartbroken state, Syaoran._

"Here we are." I said loudly, hopefully loud enough for everyone inside to hear. "Oh look, the door is opened."

"Eriol?" Syaoran called. "Are you in here, dude?"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

Everyone jumped out from their hiding spots. Syaoran looked taken aback.

"Whoa…all this? For me?" He glanced around the decorations, the food, the cake, and the big pile of presents.

"Yup. All this is for you, Syaoran." I added.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Thanks you guys. You didn't have to come to the airport with me, you know?"

"We wanted to." Tomoyo assured him. "When's your flight leaving?"

"In about 15 minutes. I better go now." Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at all of us. "I'm going to miss all of you guys. I hate not being able to attend Toudai with you all."

"Keep in touch okay?" Eriol asked.

"Definitely. Well, I better go now." He said, picking up his suitcase.

"Any last words, anyone?" Tomoyo asked quickly, shooting me a look.

"I'll miss you." I said softly.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura." He smiled. He waved my present, still wrapped in his hand. "I'll be sure to open this in the plane like you insisted."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

We all watched as Syaoran's plane took flight. It felt as if a piece of me left with him too. Yet, another part of me felt like a burden of mine also took flight with that plane. I no longer have to feel fluster around Syaoran Li. I no longer have to worry about if he thinks I look good in one of Tomoyo's self-designed dresses. I no longer have to wonder if he will ever reciprocate my feelings. And most of all, I don't have to debate with myself whether or not I'll tell him how I feel about him.

But still. All of that doesn't make up for the reality that I'll probably miss him for some time to come.

"So," Tomoyo poked me gently, "what did you get him?"

_**Flashback**_

_**I quickly flipped through all the photos I have collected over the years.**_

_**There were ones in freshmen year of the whole gang on a picnic.**_

_**There were ones in the ninth grade Christmas play.**_

_**There were ones with us all volunteering at a school charity event.**_

_**There were ones with us all at a school sleep over in one of the classrooms at night in our pyjamas.**_

_**There were ones with us at the sophomore school dance, all dressed up. I made sure to include the one that someone took of Syaoran and me slow dancing.**_

_**There were ones with us graduating, standing proudly in our gowns and caps, and holding our diplomas.**_

_**I gently glued all these pictures on a piece of soft beige plaque I found in the basement.**_

_**What a beautiful collage of special memories. But this isn't the greatest gift I have for him. Oh, no. The best is yet to come.**_

_**I pick up my pen and started to write on a pink stationery paper.**_

_Syaoran,_

_Just so you know, these are the top 10 things I missed about high school and our time together._

_10. At the start of every school year, where we would all gather outside the cherry blossom tree to have lunch and compare our schedules of the new school year._

_9. That "first day back" feeling and the slight thrill of excitement because we don't know what the new school year holds and how our sensei would turn out to be._

_8. The last few months before summer vacation at the end of every year where happy hot weather will take a toll and everyone, even the sensei, and the purpose of school revolved solely around seeing our friends._

_7. All the volunteer work we did for school charities. We end up goofing off every time, but the sensei never caught us._

_6. The annual earthquake drill near the end of the school year when it's nice and sunny, and it becomes simply an excuse to go outside for one class period to enjoy the sunshine._

_5. The joy of going to my favourite class, P.E._

_4. Every time I beat you in the gymnastics unit in P.E._

_3. Our annual snowball fights in winter._

_2. The end of school year award ceremonies where we all sit there and be bored and silently goof off in our seats until our names are called and we have to squeeze through everyone to get lined up on the stage. And afterwards, we'll sit back down and silently goof off some more._

_1. The one thing I'll miss the most about high school? It's simply the fact that I get to see you almost everyday and hang out with you and talk to you. It feels so weird to have seen you around all the time all these years and suddenly—WHOOSH—you're gone._

_Tomoyo kept saying how I have the perfect goodbye gift for you when I told you I didn't know what you get you. I didn't know what she meant at first. But now I think I do. __Aishiteru, Syaoran._

_**End of flashback**_

"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of me. "What did you end up getting Syaoran?"

"The best gift I could find." I smiled. Because really…her heart truly is the greatest gift a girl can give.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**THE END**

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** OMG!! I so did not intend to make it this sappy!! " Ack!! Was it too lovey-dovey-sappy? Hahaha!! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot!

_**PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**_

Hahaha!


End file.
